Télé-Middle Earth
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Télé-Middle Earth arrive sur les écrans ! En exclusivité : le programme de la première journée de diffusion de cette chaîne… tout à fait comme les autres.


Auteur : Nat. Ouaip. J'assume.

Disclaimer : L'œuvre de base appartient à Tolkien. Le massacre ci-dessous est dû à la disparition intempestive de mes neurones suite à un abus de partiels.

Spoiler : Hum. Connaissance basique du Silmarillion fortement recommandée.

Warning : Ceci ne ressemble à rien. Ce n'est pas censé être sérieux, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit drôle pour autant. Persos OOC et concept débile. Du made in Nat, quoi.

OoOoOoOoO

**Télé-Middle Earth 1, programme de la journée :**

OoOoOoOoO

**7h à 10h : ****Debout les Hobbits !**

Programmes pour enfants :

Les histoires de Père Bilbo :

-Des Trolls et des poneys

-Visite guidée de GoblinCity

-Des énigmes dans le noir

-Escapade en tonneau

-Un cambrioleur sachant cambrioler…

-Une histoire de cuillers

Les aventures de Frodon Sacquet :

-Frodon trouve un anneau

-Frodon chez les Elfes

-Frodon part tout seul

-Frodon rend visite à Tatie Arachne

-Frodon en Mordor

-Frodon sauve le monde

Et un épisode inédit de la série : Frodon aux Terres Immortelles

L'Histoire sans fin : Contes et légendes inachevés des Trois Ages

OoOoO

**10h à 11h : ****Manwë le grand frère**

Aujourd'hui, Manwë est accueilli chez Finwë, père de trois enfants issus de deux mariages différents. Son objectif : réconcilier le colérique Feänor avec ses deux demi-frères afin d'éviter un massacre fratricide…

OoOoO

**11h à 12h : ****HobbitChef**

L'émission culinaire de référence. Avec Samwise Gamegie, Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrïn Touque.

Invitée spéciale du jour : Eowyn

OoOoO

**12h à 13h : ****Les jardins du monde**

Présenté par Celeborn.

OoOoO

**13h à 14h : ****Journal télévisé**

Présenté par Saruman. Reportages réalisés par ses espions crébains.

Zoom culturel : Celui qui est né deux fois : vingt conseils pour réussir sa réincarnation, par Glorfindel de la Fleur d'Or

OoOoO

**14h à 15h : ****Nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie ****:**

Témoignage d'Eowyn : Je suis passée de la robe à l'armure sans me froisser les muscles

Témoignage de Theoden : La chirurgie esthétique a ruiné ma vie

OoOoO

**15h à 16h : ****L'amour est sur le champ de bataille**

La touchante histoire de Faramir et Eowyn

OoOoO

**16h à 17h : ****La Belle et le Rôdeur**

Comédie musicale pour préadolescentes, avec Arwen et Aragorn

OoOoO

**17h à 19h : ****Moi et mon nombril. Oh, et des Nains, aussi.**

Docufiction en deux épisodes de 50 minutes chacun sur la très intéressante vie de Thranduil Oropherion, réalisé par lui-même. Donc parfaitement objectif, naturellement.

OoOoO

**19h à 20h : ****Sept à huit**

Se rouler les pouces en dix leçons : le quotidien d'un Vala. Avec Manwë, Varda, Ulmo et Mandos.

Comment j'ai loupé ma domination du monde, interview inédite de Morgoth.

Enquête : L'amitié interraciale, concept idéaliste ou réalité tangible ? Réalisé par Legolas et Gimli. Avec l'aimable contribution de Turin et Beleg, ainsi que de Tuor et Maeglin.

OoOoO

**20h à 21h : ****Journal télévisé**

Présenté par Grima. Investigations faites par lui-même. Reportage sur les espions infiltrés.

Zoom politique : Débat sur la place des femmes en politique, animé par Galadriel et Melian. Invités spéciaux : Eowyn et Eomer

OoOoO

**21h à 23h : ****Confessions intimes**

Présenté par Elrond et Celebrían. Thème du jour :

Complexe d'Œdipe et relations incestueuses : comment préserver sa vie de famille ?

Suivi du reportage :

Ma femme m'a quitté ! Hausse du taux de divorce dans les couples elfiques : le phénomène qui inquiète…

OoOoO

**23h à 00h : ****Concert du Nouvel An**

Accompagné du ballet de Lúthien et Beren : Mon beau Silmaril

Chef d'orchestre : Maglor Feänorion.

1er violon : Lindir.

Solistes : Finrod Felagun et Sauron

OoOoO

**00h : ****Feu d'artifice du Nouvel An**

Organisé par Gandalf

OoOoOoOoO

Bon. Ça, c'est fait.

Ne cherchez pas, je suis fatiguée en ce moment. Et depuis le temps, vous êtes probablement habitués à ce que je sorte de nouvelles absurdités à chaque fois que je suis contrainte de fournir parallèlement une activité intellectuelle quelconque… ^^'

Si jamais vous avez quelques tomates moisies à me balancer, n'hésitez pas. Sinon, je prends aussi les patates ramollies et les œufs pourris.


End file.
